Harry Potter and the Vampire Alliance
by THESONICVAMPIRE
Summary: Harry and Dudley both go to Hogwarts, And Harry makes a strange werewolf friend. Little does he know, they are already sworn enemies... Evil Dumbles, Mentor Snape, Eventually Harry/Luna
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Bloody Hell!

Harry Potter awoke in a start. The same nightmare that he had been having for several years had awoken him from a slumber. In said nightmare, he was at a house which he did not recognize, talking to a man he did not know, but the two seemed as familiar as prostitutes and Whitechapel. They had talked for a while, and their conversation had escalated, leading to a fight. A pretty young blonde had come in at the wrong moment, and had been sliced with a knife. He had frozen, and the man had sent a jibe his way, about licking something up. He had never known what it had meant, but he seemed to last a little longer than usual. He had stared at the blood pooling on the floor, and had felt something. Not regret, not sadness... but Hunger...

He shook it from his mind, and stood up. He promptly banged his head on the roof of his cupboard. He almost cried out in pain, but thought better of it. That would get him a beating from his uncle. His aunt would look on, helpless, as his teeth were rattled by blow after blow with Vernon's Timberland boots. His cousin would laugh, but as soon as Vernon left for the pub, muttering about freaks, he and his mother would help Harry to his feet, sit him in a chair, tend his wounds and order some food for them all. Harry usually asked for Indian food, and the last weekend had been no different. Vernon had been especially brutal: Only relenting when begged by Petunia. She had said that he had had enough, and that he wasn't worth it. He had stormed out of the house, and decided to go for a skinful.

Harry opened his cupboard, and stumbled out. He stretched, yawned and walked into the kitchen. His uncle sat at the table reading his newspaper. Harry bade him good morning, and set about making breakfast. He cracked two eggs into the pan, and thought of making something for himself. He pushed that out straight away, as the last time that had happened, he had woken up with a broken arm. He pushed a few slices of toast into the toaster, and looked up. His cousin had walked in, and his aunt had soon followed. He placed a plate of bacon, egg and toast in front of his uncle, a plate of sausages for his cousin, and a boiled egg for his aunt. He would just have to hope that Dudley would sneak some out for him.

Dudley had changed over the last year. He had lost a lot of his puppy fat, and now had something resembling muscle. His father, although proud, thought that his son looked like less of a man this way. Once Dudley had finished eating, he stood. He said "Dad, can I take Harry upstairs? I think my room needs tidying." Vernon responded affirmatively, and Dudley beckoned Harry out of the kitchen.

Harry and Dudley ran up to his room, and when they reached it, Dudley pulled two sausages from his pocket. Harry devoured them in seconds, and Dudley tossed him a four pack of Mars Bars. He tore into one, while his cousin tucked into a small packet of mints. What Vernon didn't know was that Dudley had lost his weight because he was giving Harry all of his snacks. He had seen how thin Harry was, and had asked his mum about it. She had sat him down, and told him a story of how Harry's parents had been killed by an evil man. He had told Harry, and he had burst into tears. Harry had settled down, however, when Dudley told him the rest of the story.

Harry's parents were magic. Harry's mother had been told she was a witch at an early age, and Petunia was told that she was something called a Squib. His parents had been madly in love, and his mother, Lily, had fallen pregnant during her seventh year. They had left, and lived a normal life until this Voldemort guy had killed them on Halloween night. He had often dreamed of meeting his parents, and he had been shown some magical pictures, which, unlike normal "Muggle" pictures, moved in the frame. He had also been told that there was a chance that both he and Dudley were wizards. He had jumped for joy, and hugged his cousin.

Harry kept this silent, until one day, he saw a strong, intimidating boy wearing glasses levitating a small flower into a bushy haired girls hand. She had blushed profusely, and the boy had grinned. Harry had gone up to the boy and introduced himself after that. The boy had told him that his name was Raven, although his friends called him Birdman. Birdman had then told Harry that he could be friends with him, under two conditions.

1: He stayed away from the bushy haired girl.

2: He stayed well away from him on the full moon.

When Harry asked why, the man nonchalantly replied "I'm a werewolf." Harry had laughed it off, and had asked if there was anything special about him. The boy sniffed the air, and proclaimed quietly: "I think you might be a vampire." Harry had asked how he knew, to which the boy had said that his sense of smell could smell something undead. He then said that if Harry was a vampire, then he must be a day walker. Harry had heard of those, and wondered how he had been surviving so long without blood.

He asked Petunia the next day, while Vernon was at work. She gasped, and asked Harry who had told him about his vampirism. He told her about Birdman, and she relaxed. She then went on to explain about how whenever he ordered his takeaway food, she had slipped a small amount of blood from her into his food. He had asked why she hadn't told him, and she had replied that he wasn't ready.

Vernon had come home, furious. He had walked straight up to Petunia, and snarled "I was approached by two of those freaks today, and they told me that Dudley was one of them." He had turned his sights onto harry, and had said that Dudley had been corrupted. He had went to hit Harry, but Petunia had grabbed his arm. He had spun round and backhanded her, and Harry felt an explosion of rage. Then everything faded to black.

AN: So, what do you think? This will probably be updated once every two weeks, and will be my main story for quite a while. This is an AU, so expect some freaky shit, and extreme OOCness. Drop me a review, as they are all read, answered and appreciated. ()_()


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lovegood

AN: This is the darkest chapter I have ever written. It involves a rape scene. There is a warning at the beginning of this scene, so skip it if you don't want to read about a preteen being violated.

Harry awoke on the morning of his 11th birthday to find a letter lying on his bedside table. It had been almost four months since Harry put his Uncle Vernon into a deep coma. His explosion had been accidental magic, and a nice man called Remus Lupin had come to the house to help "Clear up the mess."

He had been informed of what Vernon had been doing to Harry, and said that Vernon would not be coming out of his coma anytime soon. He had also informed Harry that he was famous. He said that he had ended Voldemort's reign of terror. He had been puzzled at this statement. Remus had shaken his head venomously, and muttered something about his uncle.

Petunia had explained that people in the wizarding world would always find them special. He knew that he had apparently killed the evil wizard who killed his parents, but he never thought he would be famous because of it!

Harry was taken out into the back garden of their house, still living there even after Vernon had been "vacated." Remus had arranged for him and Dudley to visit Diagon Alley, the wizarding version of the high street. He was excited, but didn't want to have to owe anyone money. He told Remus this, and Remus had looked at him in astonishment. He had then let out a howl of rage, and went inside to talk to Petunia. Harry was left holding the small wand that Remus had given him to practice with. He made sure no-one was around, and started trying to do magic. He tried the obvious, Abracadabra, Presto. Nothing worked. He then saw a small piece of paper sticking out of Remus cloak.

The paper unfolded easily, and the word "Sectumsempra." Coiled like a snake around the border. In the middle of the paper, there showed a hook nosed man slashing the air, and mouthing the words. Harry was so engrossed; he didn't notice the large teenager that lived next door standing behind him.

The boy, Paul, grabbed the piece of paper, looked at it, launched a kick at Harry and said "I'm telling on you, Freak!" Harry felt so afraid, and yet so angry. He looked from Paul to his wand, and back to paul. His ears pricked up, and it was almost as if there was a hissing voice in his ear.

"Do it... Sssectumssempra... show him he can't bully you anymore..." Harry decided to listen to the voice, and waved the wand at Paul, shouting the words. Paul laughed for about a second, and then stiffened up. His hands flew to his throat, a small trickle of red running through his finger like warm, sticky honey. He tried to say something, but found that the only word he could say, the only word he could throw out, was "Freak!" And he lay still.

Harry looked around, and saw a large pool of blood. He licked his lips. He was so hungry... He grabbed Paul's heavy carcass, and decided that there was no point crying over spilt milk. Or is it blood? He dragged the body into the trees, and began to drink.

Remus sighed. He understood why Petunia hadn't told Harry about his fortune, because if Vernon ever found out how much money Harry was worth, the boy would be poorer than Greece. He then sniffed the air. He smelled something, something familiar. He gasped, remembering Harry was still in the garden. With the spell! He cursed his foolishness, and slowed down to a walk. What he saw next, however, made him feel like his heart was being incinerated.

Harry wasn't even recognisable anymore. His eyes had turned from gentle green to harsh crimson. His face was painted in the blood of the boy lying on the floor. He snarled at Remus, who put his hands up as a show of surrender. Remus asked him what had happened, and the boy had replied, saying that he was attacked. He was only defending himself, and that was thirsty work. Remus stunned the boy, and cast a cleaning spell all around. He then cast a Fiendfire curse, and quickly cast an absorbing shield. The body inside was obliterated in less than a second.

He carried Harry back to the house, and put him on the bed. He explained to Petunia, pretending Harry had killed a badger, common at that time of year, and drunk from it. He left a snowy owl, which he called Hedwig, for Harry, should he need him. He bade Petunia farewell, and apparated onto the school grounds. He had a lot to tell Minerva...

Harry awoke the next morning on the bed of his new room. He felt almost contented, as if he had been holding something in for a long time, and had finally let it out. He walked downstairs, to find the neighbour, Mrs Power, crying in the kitchen. He looked at his aunt, who gave him a look that said "Not now."

He put on a coffee for his aunt and neighbour. He stirred the coffee quietly, and brought the cups along to the table. His aunt asked him if he had seen Paul in the last few days, and he almost choked on his coffee. He managed to keep a straight face, and replied in the negative. His neighbour then said that Paul was missing.

Harry felt the same flood of guilt as before, but didn't know the reason why. He had a fuzzy feeling in his head, and his memories of the previous day were a little blurred. It was almost like someone had altered his memories...

Meanwhile...

"I'm telling you, Minerva, he drunk from him!" Remus said.

"Impossible, Remus. The boy who lived a vampire! Such a silly idea!"

" I'll fucking prove it, Minerva!"

Remus lifted his wand to his head, and withdrew a silvery memory, then touched his wand to Minerva's head. She gasped at the feeling, then once more at what she saw. She couldn't believe it. Harry Potter a Vampire! She couldn't handle this information. She dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

Remus stood over the prone body of Minerva, and sighed. He knew this would happen. He just wanted someone to believe. He just wanted somebody to understand.

Malfoy Manor (Rape scene)

Lucius groaned, and thrust into the small girl lying in front of him. The girl couldn't be any older than eleven, but she was already a woman. In his mind, he had already worked it out. His seed would bear fruit, and, as he had no wish whatsoever to become a father, he would have both the lady and her child terminated by his trusted friend, Fenrir. He spat on the young, blonde face, and told her she did not live up to her name. Lovegood cried pitifully, nursing her swollen breasts.

"Maybe that will teach your precious daddy not to spread slander about the dark lord."

He then switched off the recording device, and gave it to his Great-Horned owl, Lucifer. He gave him the address, and told the avian not to wait for a reply. He then made a portkey out of the shredded clothing of the girl, threw it onto her young body. She disappeared in a flash. Lucius pulled up his robes, and strutted out of the room. Ah, the perks of being a death eater.

Back to Harry...

Harry awoke on the last day of August, stretched, and stepped out of his room in the Leaky Cauldron. He was already ready for the coming school year, and he only had one thing to get. A wand. He had met a boy, who had become fast friends with him and Birdman. Draco Malfoy had told them about a place in Knockturn Alley where you could get a stronger wand. He and Birdman were heading there today.

Harry stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron, and headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The kindly middle aged man gave him and his friends free ice creams, saying it was the least he could do. He said Voldemort had killed his wife and unborn child, so he had thrown himself into his work after The Dark Lord was gone. He had no regrets. No distractions. He loved to see the children happy at his store, but it also reminded him of what he would never have.

In his distracted state, he didn't notice a small blonde girl running towards him. They collided, and the girl fell. She cried out in pain for a second, then shook herself, drew out a practice wand, similar to Harry's, pointed it at her left ring finger and muttered "Episky." She then turned to Harry, and fixed his glasses.

"Thanks. Sorry about running into you. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Sorry." Said the girl.

"I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter. "

"Hi, Harry Potter. I'm Luna Lovegood."

Harry was shocked, for several reasons. One, everyone who had been introduced to him so far had been ecstatic to meet him, and she didn't even look surprised. And two, he had heard of Xenophilius Lovegood, but he had no idea his daughter was so, so pretty! She was drop dead beautiful!

"Look, Luna,I really am sorry. Can I make it up to you with an ice cream?"

She blushed, and murmured a quick "Ok."

Luna's POV

She was running to the wand shop in Knockturn alley, where seven generations of Lovegood children had purchased their first wand. She was so engrossed in humming Beethoven and fixing her Dirigible Plum earrings that she didn't notice the boy walking towards her.

Her head shot up, and her hands stretched out to try and cushion her fall. She fell flat on her bum, and cried out. Her finger had snapped. She took a second to compose herself, then pulled out her practice wand, and repaired her broken appendage. She then noticed the boy was flat on his arse, fumbling around for the lens that had popped out of his too- small glasses. She cast a fast-fix spell, and his glasses were good as new.

He thanked her and apologised. He shouldn't have to apologise, she thought, it was my fault. He then looked at her, and with a meek smile on his face, introduced himself. She stopped herself from gasping. He was the most famous wizard in recent years1 And he was talking to her! She introduced herself, and stopped herself from gushing. She had always dreamed of the day she met Harry Potter, and he was even cuter than she had imagined. He then said something that almost made her faint. He asked her to go for an ice-cream! She quickly agreed, and set off with him. Life was getting better...

Dumbledore's Office.

Dumbledore smiled to himself, and chuckled. He had paid the Weasley family a million Galleons from Harry Potter's vault, and asked Molly and her children to accept Harry as a "friend." He had been taking money out of Harry's vault ever since the boy turned four. He had spent over eight million galleons on his Order of the Phoenix, and a lot more on himself. He had been watching the boy for some time, and had decided to begin moulding him, testing him. He would be the perfect weapon against those who opposed him. The next Dark Lord of Britain...

AN2: Read and review. I hope you liked it. I didn't enjoy writing the rape scene, but unfortunately there will be much, much darker scenes. Drop me a review, as they are all read, appreciated and answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wands and... Tracking spells!

AN: In this story, Luna is the same age as Harry. So all the people who PM me to tell me that she is a year younger, shut the fuck up and go cut yourself.

Harry sat across the table from Luna, and they talked about their lives. Harry was told that Luna didn't really believe in all that stuff about Crumple Horned Snorkack's, but she pretended she did to make her dad happy. At the look on her face when she said "Dad" He had the feeling something had happened. Something bad. He finished his Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Ice-Cream, and turned to Luna.

"So, what do you think Hogwarts will be like?"

"Oh, I know it will be amazing! I already have everything! Except my wand..."

"Well, I know that people usually go to Ollivander's for wands, but I know of a place in Knockturn Alley where you can make your own!"

"Oh, wow! Do you think I could go?"

"Ok! Wait until you meet my friend! His name is Raven, but call him Birdman if you want to live!"

They set off, and Harry, in his euphoric state, didn't notice the scars on Luna's arm when they linked hands to go to the shop. They ran into Birdman at the crossroads into Knockturn Alley.

"Hey, Birdman. This is Luna. She's coming with us to get a wand." Harry informed Birdman on how they met, and both Harry and Luna blushed when Birdman raised an eyebrow at their joined hands. They pressed on through the archway, and soon found themselves in front of a large, foreboding building. The sign read "Preaseres: Fine Wands since 1066."

They entered the store, and the tall black man at the counter looked up. He seemed surprised, and said so in his next sentence: "The fuck!"

Harry stopped, shocked, and said "What do you mean?"

"I'm surprised to see you three in here. I always thought that three powerful wizards such as you would go to Ollivander's. It's certainly a surprise to see you, Miss Lovegood. Don't all your family go to the old fool for wands?"

"Well, I fancied a change. I want a powerful wand, and I think daddy is a fool. Ollivander's wands are mediocre at best."

"Well, let's get you guys kitted out. Mr Potter, you first." Harry stepped into the small room, and marvelled at the orderly layout of the tables, each holding a different material. He turned to the old man.

"Mr Potter, please hold your hand over each material. The one which feels as cold as a polar bears ballsack is the material best suited for you."

Harry nodded, and went to the first table, packed with different kinds of wood, and in some cases, even rarer material. He ran his hand over them all, and felt his hand burn at one. The owner of the shop had nodded, and said "Your soul is not pure. Are you a werewolf?

Harry shook his head, and muttered "Vampire. Why did that wood reject me?"

The man shook his head, and said "The Acacia tree rejects all but those with hearts untouched by evil."

Harry continued down the line, and withdrew his hand at one, black with a small crack in the middle. The man gasped. "That's impossible. That is not possible!"

"What," Harry said "What is it?"

"That, Harry, is the wood from the Tree of Knowledge. The Tree of Knowledge was a tree in the Garden of Eden. It signifies the destruction of mankind. The only person to ever buy a wand from this wood before was the man who gave you that scar."

Harry tried to take all this in at once, and then shook his head. "So, does that mean I will destroy humanity?"

The man shook his head. "No, it means you havethe potential to. As long as you never commit a murder, you will never be able to see the opportunity." Harry was releived at this, and carried on to the next table. There were an allignment of hairs, feathers, and, in one case, plain wool. Harry asked about the wool, and the man said plainly "Hufflepuffs."

Harry repeated the process from the previous table, and pulled away almost instantly. He looked at the man. "Crow Feather. You have a very dark wand there."

Harry moved on to the final table, engravements. He moved his hand, and pulled away instantly with a cry. The base of the ice cold wand had a large serpentine figure glaring at him. The man pulled all of his chosen materials away. "Basilisk scale."

"What's that?" Said Harry.

The man did a double take. "You understood me?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"No reason, no reason at in your male friend, please" The man turned away. This was going to be interesting...

Birdman entered the room with a grin on his face, which dissapated as soon as he saw the older man's face.

"Sup, Mr Thornwood. Why'd my young friend look so down?"

"Enough talk. He is essentially the antichrist of the wizarding world, his wandwood is made from the Tree of Knowledge, And he is a parselmouth!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. There's something else as well. When he walked in, I sensed powerful magic. More powerful than you right now. The boy has blocks and tracking spells on him I think Dumbledick is watching him.

"Could you remove any of the blocks?"

I lifted the tracking spells, and I lifted the block on his magical power by around half. I also got the demon master power off."

"What! Are you insane? Demon master! Do you really think..."

The man straightened up. "Well, no use fretting. You know the drill."

The boy turned to the table, and picked up Whomping Willow wood, a slab of Lapiz Lazuli, and a raven-based wand.

"See you in an hour." He said nonchalantly, walking out.

Luna entered the room, a dreamy look on her face. The man was about to tell her what to do, but she simply strolled past him, and picked up the exact same material as Harry, bar one, an Emerald. She pushed it into the man's hand and walked out. The man sighed. "Kids these days..." And set to work.

Screen transition of Epic proportions!

The small lump cried in pain, and was soon noticed by the tall man in the turban. The man smiled. He had found him. He had found his master...

Back to Mr Thornwood...

The man whistled Twisted Nerve while he worked, trying to forget the question that his old friend had asked. He had avoided the question, because the answer was too horrible. If Harry was truly what he thought he was, the only answer was Harry was what he thought he was, the world was doomed. But only one thing resided in his mind.

Harry was the Lord of The Underworld.

AN2: Well, short chapter. Hope you like it. First five people to review from now on get a character based on them. Just tell me what you want, and I'll do my best. All reviews are read, appriciated and replied to. Enjoy the story, I certainly do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Train

Harry and his friends; Luna, Birdman and Dudley sat in a large carriage. They talked happily amongst themselves and were interrupted after around an hour. Harry turned around slowly, only to see an unknown figure in the doorway.

Dudley's POV (Yeah, Dudley. Big deal, wanna fight about it?)

I twisted my neck, easier now than ever before, only being around twelve stone now**.** I gasped **s**ilently at the new arrival.

She was beautiful. Tall for a girl, especially one ofher age, with long, toned legs. She had hair that looked like a winter sunrise, styled in a pixie cut. That wasn't what drew me in, however. Her face, soft as a pillow, yet with the stern look of a librarian was beautiful beyond comparison**;** so I won't try. The cheeks, the lips, all perfect. But the real killer were the eyes; they looked so young, and yet so very, very old. Almost as if she had seen a great horror every day until it burned into her soul. The colour, grey. The colour of clouds on a rainy day. I wetted my lips, almost daring myself to say something.

However**,** she beat me to it."I'm sorry, could I join you?"

I almost died. The accent. The Irish accent, thick as treacle, possibly from Belfast. I looked aroundat the rest of the carriage. Only one seat remained. Right. Next. To. Me. I spoke up, before anyone could reject her."Yeah! Yeah, that would be quite cool."

She smiled at me, and the light accentuated her perfect features. Not a spot, no**r** a freckle. Just smooth, smooth skin. She waited for confirmation from the rest of the gang, then stepped in. She sat tenderly on the edge of her seat, and smiled at us all.

"So, what's your name?" I asked fireworks threatening to explode in my chest. I wasproud of myself for plucking up the courage to talk to her.

"Nuala Lynch," She said, turning to me." You?"

"Dudley Evans." I replied. She went round the carriage, introducing herself to everyone. She studied Luna very carefully, **and** then moved on. We engaged in light conversation, and Nuala explained that her parents had moved to Ireland several weeks before she had been born{.} She had grown up in Belfast, **and** attend**ed** several schools. She was the nerdy, clever type, and loved nothing more than to read. She knew the classics**;** _Lord of The Rings_, _Pride and __Prejudice_, and she swore she knew all the real words to 'Smells Like Teen Spirit.'(1)

We all jumped. A loud crack had interrupted her just as she went to prove the skill of Teen- Spiritering? We looked to the middle of the train. A goblin, almost three feet tall, stood with a large roll of parchment.

Harry's POV again!

Harry spoke clearly. "Yes, my good sir?"

Suck up..."Muttered Birdman.

"Mr Potter. I would like to read you this list, noting all of your magical powers, and your various fortunes."

"Well, I don't think this is the best place for tha- You're going to read it anyway, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am," said the goblin clearing his throat.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, SON OF JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS, GODSON OF SIRIUS BLACK, HEIR TO THE THRONE OF HADES, THE LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD.

MAGICAL BLOCKS- MAGICAL POWER-85 PERCENT RESTRICTED

ANIMAGUS TRANSFORMATION- 98 PERCENT RESTRICTED

PARSELTONGUE- 25 PERCENT RESTRICTED

AEROMOUTH-100 PERCENT BLOCKED

DARK MAGIC-100 PERCENT BLOCKED

HADES MAGIC-100 PERCENT BLOCKED

BANK ACCOUNTS

POTTER VAULT-100,000,000 GALLEONS-REDUCED TO 10,000 BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

BLACK VAULT-TRUST FUND- 50,000,000 GALLEONS-EMPTIED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

HADES VAULT-666,000,000,000,000,000 GALLEONS."

Harry felt dizzy. He looked at the list, and then at the goblin."Are you sure about this?" He asked, hoping the answer was no.

"We don't make mistakes, Mr Potter."

Harry sighed. "Is there a way to remove them all?"

The goblin smiled a jagged grin,"I thought you'd never ask."

Harry sat down, and felt the goblin place a bowl under his mouth. Harry braced himsel**f**, and felt a hard blow to the skull. He screamed out in pain, feeling something trickle through his hair.

"That's it." Said the goblin.

"What's the bowl for?" asked Birdman.

"This." The goblin pointed at Harry, who was currently dry heaving. The goblin cracked away.

"You fella's are pretty weird," said Nuala."I like ya already."

(1) If you haven't heard of it, it's basically Kurt Cobain screams about the lights going out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shocking Sorting

Harry's head was swimming. He was currently sitting in a carriage, being bombarded with questions. He could hardly process what had happened. A goblin, one of the most treacherous creatures of the wizarding world, had shown up; treated him with respect, and informed him of his many, many... talents. He raised his head. Luna was looking at him, a look of worry in her eyes. Although. It wasn't the only emotion in her at that moment, fear was present too.

"Shut up, guys!" He shouted, causing silence to fall in the carriage. "I don't know either! We just have to wait and see. Now, we had better get changed. It can't be long till we get to school."

They all left the carriage, the girls headed one way, the boys another. They changed quickly. Birdman said that he needed a piss, so Harry and Dudley headed back as soon as they were finished. They were greeted, however, by a very disturbing sight. There was a small boy. Pudgy with a bowl haircut. He was currently hunched over, clearly in pain, and scrambling after a large toad. Harry grabbed the toad, and ran over to the boy. He helped him up, only to feel a sharp pain to the side of his head. He fell to the ground. He looked up, t and saw a truly frightening sight. A massive boy stood there, taking up a large amount of the hall. He cast a body bind on Dudley, and lifted Harry up. He leaned in close. "Fuck off, you speccy cunt. Fatboy here deserves this, and no one's stopping me."

Harry then felt the his tailbone collide with the ground, as the bully dropped him. He looked up, and gulped. Birdman had the bully lifted up against the ceiling, a shovel-like hand up against his neck. He had never really noticed Birdman's height before. He was a mere four foot five, always looking up at him, but it never really intimidated him as it did now. Harry estimated the bully to be around five-seven, but Birdman stood at least five inches taller. Birdman pressed his forehead against the bully's, whose face had turned an interesting chalk white. He shook the bully and snarled, "What's your name?"

"Lazarus. Richard Lazarus. Put me down, you dumb wanker!" Lazarus then spat a slimy gob into Birdman's face. Birdman didn't take that well. He dropped Lazarus on his head, and lifted his size twelve boot. He stamped down, shattering Richard's nose and breaking several of his teeth. He then kicked him as hard as possible in the stomach. Harry stood, and grabbed Birdman's arm. He shook his head, and pulled out his wand. He healed Lazarus' nose, and left him in the hallway. They released Dudley, who stood and spat as hard as he could at the prone body of the bully. Dudley then whirled and stalked into the carriage. The other two boys followed him.

The girls were already inside. They huddled around the boy with the toad. They looked at them, a clear look of anger in each of their eyes.

"Who did this to him?" Nuala asked, her silver eyes flashing. She hated bullying, and was determined to hurt whoever had done this.

" Birdman handled it," said Dudley, sitting down. "Trust me."

Her expression softened when she saw the look on his face. His eyes clearly displayed his disgust with himself. She sat down and put a dainty hand on top of his large one. She looked him in the eye, and said, "Whatever this problem is, it wasn't your fault. Okay?"

He sighed, nodding. Harry looked at his cousin, and smiled. He then saw Luna looking at him, a concerned look in her eyes. He wondered what she was worried about, he then felt the blood trickling down his face. He felt his skull, and winced when he came across a small crack. However, he screamed when Hermione pointed her wand at his head; she muttered something, and he felt the crack close. He sent a weak thanks, before falling asleep.

He woke up to find Luna's head in his lap. He looked around, and saw Hermione playing a game of chess against Nuala. The board looked grim. Only six of white pieces remained, against eight black. Birdman was cleaning the blood from his boots, and Dudley was reading his Charms textbook, practising the wand movements. He looked back down at Luna, who was snoring softly. He lifted her head and placed it on the chair. He stood and promptly fell back down. He looked out of the train window. They had arrived at the Hogsmeade train station.

Nuala moved her bishop into the position she needed, leaving Hermione in checkmate. She stood, and grabbed Dudley's hand. They walked out together; Birdman and Hermione followed. Harry picked up the still sleeping Luna and followed them. They stepped out, and Luna finally awoke, feeling Harry's arms around her. She cleared her throat. Harry was startled**,** and put her down. She shook herself off. Both of them sprinted after the others.

They caught them at the boats. Harry spotted Birdman, Hermione, the small boy they had saved from Lazarus, and a ginger boy in one boat. They quickly joined Dudley and Nuala in a boat. They sailed off. The boat rocked with the current. They forgot all about that, however, when they saw the castle.

It was beautiful. A silhouette against the night sky, many small windows lighting up the castle walls. They all gasped in wonder and arrived at the docks a little too quickly, leaving them little time to admire the view. They all stepped onto dry land, and followed the path to the castle. They walked in, shocked at the size. They met a giant of a man. Literally. The man was gigantic, eight feet tall at least! He wore a moleskin coat, and spoke to them in a kind voice. "Hullo there. Me name's Hagrid, and I'm the gamekeeper. Follow me, ta."

They obeyed, and arrived at a huge set of doors. They stood nervously at the door, and waited. The doors opened, they followed the giant. They were made to line up in front of a dusty old hat on a stool. The hat sat there. As soon as the doors shut, it broke into song.

"A new year begins again,

And give's me a new song.

But don't get bored, oh students dear,

This won't take very long.

Will you belong to Gryffindor,

Where brave souls should depart?

Or will you go to Ravenclaw,

Destined only for the smart?

Will you head for Hufflepuff,

Loyal to the end?

Or will you go to Slytherin,

Where a cunning heart is your friend?

The Hat finished it's song, and a rather aged witch stepped forward. She unfurled a long roll of parchment. She called out a name; a blonde girl stepped forwards. The girl sat on the stool, and fidgeted. The hat was placed on her head. After a few tense seconds, a loud shout of "Hufflepuff!" came from the hat. There was huge cheer from a table and she ran to it.

The names piled up, and eventually, Birdman's came up. He sat down, and stood up almost instantly to the shout of "Slytherin!"

Several people went up, many new Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, Dudley travelling to Gryffindor. Nuala and Hermione, unsurprisingly, to Ravenclaw. Neville, the small bullied boy, straight to Hufflepuff. Luna also made Ravenclaw. Harry's turn came, he walked up ignoring all the whispers. He sat down, confident that he would be in Ravenclaw with his friends, he waited for the shout.

Slytherin!" The hat cried, and silence fell in the hall. Harry blinked, and stood. He walked numbly towards the Slytherin table, walking past the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, both of which were stunned. Hufflepuff were less sympathetic , as they hadn't expected to get Harry. Slytherin was delighted. Whoops and cheers came as he sat next to Birdman. He saw Lazarus sitting a little up the table. Lazarus was staring at him, not breaking eye contact. Harry sat quietly throughout the rest of the night. He had noticed a long, black haired teacher, wearing long black robes, was smirking at the turban wearing teacher beside him. Harry noted glumly that the food had disappeared. He stood and followed the Slytherin prefects to the dungeons. Harry stalked up to the dorm rooms. He immediately collapsed on the bed, and was dead to the world.

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviews this. I will do one or two big chapters before the summer, where I will be taking a hiatus until August. Thank you to my wonderful beta reader, Ravenous Oranges, and to The Immortal Doctor Reid, who Lazarus is based on. I hope I did you justice, mate. There are three characters left, Emo, Slut and Psycho. Reviewers get to choose, but it is purely first come, first served. Thank you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reactions, Powers and Classes.**  
><strong>Harry awoke bright and early the next morning, and went for a shower. He got dressed, putting on a clean pair of robes, and walked out of the common room. Birdman fell into step next to him. He started to tell him that Luna was worried about him, but Harry didn't want to think about facing her, or anyone else for that matter.

Eventually, they arrived at the library. Harry walked in, and went straight for the magic section. He flipped a middle finger to Madam Pince's back, when she hushed him. He grabbed a book on strange powers, and flipped through. Birdman casually glanced at the page, and saw the words 'Aeromouth- ability to speak to birds. Incredibly rare. Only before seen in Godric Gryffindor.' Birdman sighed, and left his friend to his research. He was confused. Harry should have been in Ravenclaw. The hat took your wishes into consideration. There was only one way he was going to solve this. He needed to talk to that hat.

Albus Dumbledore was furious. The goblins had found out. He was being forced to pay back all the money to the goblins, who would put it in Harry's vault. That wasn't the only reason why he was pissed. Potter should have gone into Gryffindor. That way the Weasley's could have better access to him. He was going to have a fit due to all the stress he was under. He cast a calming spell on himself, and felt himself relax and think. He had specifically told the hat where to put Harry. And yet Harry was in the opposite house. There was only one way to find out what had happened here. He needed to talk to that hat.

Luna was beside herself with worry. Harry wasn't at breakfast. Birdman had told her that he was in the Library, studying up on himself. She hated seeing him like this. She hadn't known him long, but she trusted him. She liked him. He was her rock right now, helping her make sense of the world, albeit unknowingly. She couldn't lose him, it would devastate her. Not to mention what it would do to him. He liked her, and she thought that one day, it could be more. She knew that there was only one solution for this. She needed to talk to Harry.

Severus Snape was concerned. His most famous addition to Slytherin was currently distant, and almost depressed in his actions. He hardly ate a thing last night. He had promised Dumbledore that he would help look out for the boy, but that wasn't the only reason. He could see Lily in him. He could also see James, who he had managed to make peace with in their seventh year. He had promised to mind over the boy, but not like this! He thought about saying that he needed to talk to someone, but then felt a stern voice in his head say _"NOT! FUCKING! AGAIN!"_ Snape realised he didn't need to talk to anyone, he needed a fucking break.

Dudley was worried. His cousin had never acted like this before, and something needed to be done. He sighed, thinking about his life recently, and smiled when he saw the silver of Nuala's eyes flash at him from the other side of the room. He waved, and she laughed. He sighed happily, he needed to... do absolutely nothing. Harry would sort himself out.

Harry sighed. He decided to head to Potions. It was his first class, and it a joint lesson with Gryffindor. He wasn't looking forward to it. He opened the door. Everyone else was sitting, quill in hand, and had turned to stare at him. He walked forwards, and took his seat next to Birdman. Severus spoke to him for the first time."Did you get lost in your own ego, Mr Potter? Or did you simply forget where the classroom next to your common room is?"

Most of the Gryffindors laughed at this. Snape backed off, telling them to prepare the potion on the board. He would tell Potter about his relations to his parents after class.

Harry was working with Birdman, and heard the ginger kid and his partner. The ginger kid kept knocking Harry's elbows, and Harry eventually had enough. He grabbed Ron's hand in his own, and bent the middle finger backwards as far as it would go. The boy screamed in pain, and pulled out a cheap looking wand. He withdrew, however, when Birdman stood in front of him. He was almost a foot shorter, and underprepared for a confrontation with such an intimidating lad. He backed off, calling Harry "Scum."

Birdman switched places with Harry. When nobody was looking, he poured a strange liquid into Ron's potion. Ron then turned, tasted it and swallowed. Birdman took great pleasure in what happened next.

Ron screamed, feeling his throat burn. The pain was much worse than anything he had ever felt. Snape sent him to the hospital wing, and dismissed everyone except Birdman and Harry. "I know you put something in his potion. What was it?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Bleach. The kitchen stocks a lot of it." said Birdman. Severus chuckled. "Detention, and twenty points for cunning, swift revenge. Leave, please." Birdman left, and smiled. He liked potions class.

Harry turned, and looked at the tall, imposing figure in front of him. Snape broke the silence. "I knew your parents, Harry. Your mother was my first girlfriend.,until your father came along. He bullied me until seventh year. We made peace after that, and he asked me to keep an eye on you. I didn't expect you in Slytherin, so this will be harder than I had thought. Mr Potter, every Tuesday and Saturday night, you will report here for some advanced magic training. No exceptions."

Harry just nodded. He was shocked that this teacher was close to his parents, but he really didn't care.

"Harry. If you wish to talk, I am here. Know this." Snape waved his hand, dismissing the child. It was going to be a long seven years. He thought back over what he had seen in Harry's mind while talking to him. He groaned. He really needed a fucking break.


	7. Chapter 7 W

Chapter 7: Capsize the Mind

Severus shook his head. The thoughts and memories that he had run his piercing eyes through, when he had gazed into Harry Potter's mind, were threatening to vomit their way back out. He felt positively disgusted by what he had seen. He stood, and grabbed his own personal Potions ingredients.

As he set about making a Draught of Wellbeing, he began to sweat. That was wrong. He never sweat when making potions. Ever. He hated perspiration. It positively disgusted him. He ignored the slick droplets and worked for a solid half hour, his sleek, black hair latching to his sticky face. He threw the final ingredient, a Bay Leaf, into the cauldron.

Severus sat down, puffing. That potion, usually taking several hours to properly prepare, had taken him less than forty-five minutes. It would taste disgusting, and the calming effects would probably be temporary, but he had already accepted this. He just needed a quick solution, a small fix of this drug, just so he could sort through the memories he had plucked from Harry's mind. He waited, waving his wand at the potion when it was ready; a cool, melancholy dark blue by the time he had poured it into a glass. He chugged it down, The effect was as instantaneous. It felt as if he had slept for hours. He straightened. It was time to begin. He walked over to his desk, and snapped his fingers. A small house elf, raggedy in appearance, appeared, looking up at her master with wide, brown eyes.

"Master Severus called for Mimzy? How can Mimzy serve the master?" He sighed. He really hated when she called him that. It reminded him of his childhood. Hearing those two words, followed by a loud squeal, and a crack echoing throughout Snape Manor. Mimzy had spent half of her House Elf life black and blue from Tobias Snape's savage, unprovoked beatings. Severus had hated it, but knew it was the only thing saving him and his mother from a beating.

His father was an intimidating mammoth of a man. Almost seven feet tall, he had long, grey hair, once a fine ebony. He had incredible strength, and was widely considered the strongest man in their hometown of Falkirk. They were widely respected, The Snape Family, and they were known for their bloodthirsty ways. Severus had inherited several things from his father, his brutality, his hair, and, most prominently, his wit./P

Severus shook all thought of his father from his mind, and turned to Mimzy. "Mimzy, please bring my pensieve to the office. And a soft drink, please." He needed the sugar.

"Will that be Pepsi, sir?" Mimzy asked.

"No. Bring me... a Sprite, please."

"Yes, Master." Mimzy cracked away, and returned a minute later with a large dish, and a six-pack of Sprite. She waited to be excused, and vanished when she got the affirmative.

Severus sighed, and cracked open a can. He drained it, and shuddered. If any of his students, or god forbid his coworkers, found out about his love of soft drinks, his life would just end. He tapped his wand to his cranium; emanating a small groan as he felt the memory slowly, painfully writhe out of his skull. He pushed the tip of his wand into the smooth liquid in the dish. He cracked his neck, feeling the vertebrae click, and pushed his head slowly down.

Severus was cramped. He tried to stand, and smashed his head off of a shelf. He roared in pain, and fell against the door. He opened it, and stood out. He looked around, taking in the cheap, flowery patterned wallpaper and the horrible grey shag carpet. He shuddered. The decor was terrible. He walked into the nearest room, and stood, horrified by the sight.

Harry was lying in a kneeling position on the ground, with his head tucked under his arms. His large, grey T-shirt was pulled off and lying on the floor. Red welts, cuts and fresh bruises decorated their way up from the base of his spine, and continued all the way to his neck. Standing tall over him, was a fat man with a walrus moustache.

He had a long, supple stick in his hand, possibly bamboo. He swung, once, twice, three times at the boy's back. Harry sucked air through his teeth, which where yellow and stained. He tried not to let out a massive scream. He failed."Shut up, boy!" The walrus roared, bringing down the cane on the back of the shaking figure before him.

The small boy yelped, and passed out. The walrus picked up Harry's prone body. He stormed out of the living room, walked over to the cupboard, which Severus had just stumbled out of, and opened the rickety wooden door. He tossed the child into the dark space and walked into, what Severus assumed, was the kitchen.

Severus peered into the cupboard, and saw the unconscious form of Harry Potter. He was quivering and sobbing quietly. The slats of wood let in enough light to illuminate the severe wounds on the boys back. The scars and blood faded to nothing, and he felt the next memory begin.

He was standing in a school playground. The air was filled with laughter, screaming, and the rumble of footsteps. He turned, only to see Harry running at top speed away from a small gang of boys. The gang caught up to Harry around the bins, and grabbed him. The collar of his too large shirt cutting into his neck, and hindering his escape. He fell to the ground, and they all began kicking at him. Harry was punted around for around twenty second. When the last boy stamped on his face, Harry's nose gushed red , and his glasses snapped. The boys ran off, laughing. Harry ran to the toilets, crying silently.

Severus felt his anger bubble. There was one more memory. He had a feeling that this one was not going to be fun. He felt the whole memory fade. What he saw next horrified him.

Harry lay naked on his bed under the stairs. He was soaked in what Severus suspected was his own urine. He was crying and cut deeply all over his body. The wounds were clearly infected, leaking yellow and black pus all over the sheets. Clearly the boy was in agony. Severus closed his eyes, and fell from the memory. He collapsed, panting furiously. He stood, shook himself, and stalked out of the room. He was going to murder Albus Dumbledore.

AN; If anybody wants to drop in an idea, PM me. Reviews are all read, answered and appreciated. Thanks to my beta reader, and brand new co-writer Ravenous Oranges. We both hope that the story will be even better now.


	8. Chapter 8 R

A/N: Hello readers! I'm Ravenous Oranges. Your illustrious author has given me Co-authorship on this story. Hopefully I live up to your high expectations. This is my first written chapter. Please read, enjoy, and maybe drop a line or two.

Chapter 8: Grand happenings in the Great Hall.

The morning after his confrontation with Professor Snape, Harry sat at the Slytherin table. He had walked straight past Birdman in the corridor, not sparing him a glance nor an explanation. Harry knew he was being difficult, but the shock of being sorted into such a house was hard to cope with. He wanted to be a Ravenclaw. He _needed_ to be a Ravenclaw. Granted all of his friends were in different houses, but he wanted to be close to Luna. Harry felt stable around her. He was born into such a powerful bloodline. The vampire revelation had sent a shock through his system. He had gone from his uncle's punching bag, to some sort of underworld deity. That was all wonderful and such, but for now, he just wanted to be Harry.

So, just Harry sat. He prodded and poked at his morning sausages. Hoping for some sort of change. Fortunately, or unfortunately, one spontaneously burst into flames. The sausage began to jump around his plate, almost crisping his toast and leaving the edge of his egg a little black. With a final squeal, the sausage combusted; leaving nothing but a pile of charred remains. In alarm, Harry looked up to find the source of his sausage's actions. Birdman sat opposite him, twirling his wand around. Birdman's face was blank, except of a gleam of pride from his display. "Hullo, Harry."

"Hello."

"Fancy seeing you here."

Harry felt no need to dignify that with a response. He just flipped Birdman the bird and continued his prodding. With a hefty sigh, Birdman continued. Clearly he wasn't done. "Listen, I know you're having a rough time adjusting. But everyone is worried for you."

Harry sighed. He knew this was coming. "I know. I just needed time to sort... things out."

"Right"

There simple. The more he thought about it, the less upset he was. Yes, he was in Slytherin. The house of the cunning, and the ambitious. Things didn't seem that bad. Unfortunately, fate seemed destined to prove him wrong.

"There's my favourite pair o' wankers!"

Fuck. There went all hopes and aspirations of having a peaceful breakfast. Actually, who was he kidding? That hope was gone when one of his sausages spontaneously combusted. Birdman seemed to have thought something along the same lines. "Fuck off Lazarus."

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you. Ya speccy cunt." High nasal laughter followed.

Harry turned to face the pudgy boy. His rodes were a little too tight around his middle and he had attempted to grease back his hair. Birdman snickered. "What's wrong? Were you sneezed on by a troll!"

Lazarus' face turned a lovely puce colour. "Naw! Ye great git! This is what the ladies are fawnin' over. Your blind crusty ass wouldn't have noticed."

Birdman and Harry looked at each other, then glanced back to the puce coloured Lazarus. They couldn't contain themselves. Both of them snorted, and began to laugh.

Lazarus seemed unfazed. "Speakin' of the ladies. Who is that fine bird coming over?"

Harry looked up first. Hermione and Luna were making their way over to the Slytherin table. He glanced back at Lazarus, who was eyeing them lecherously. Birdman was the first to react. He jumped to his feet, all six two of his frame towering over the other boy. "Excuse me?"

Lazarus was either really brave, or really stupid. Harry would put a wager on the latter. "That fine bird and her friend. She looks like a good shag. I don't suppose you'd cunts would know what a girl is."

Birdman's face was a warning sign. Still, Lazarus continued. "Hey wankers! Sit and watch the master," he snorted, "and take notes!"

Before Lazarus could take a step towards the girls, Birdman had cleaved him one. Right in the kisser, Harry noted with duel respect. Lazarus stumbled backwards, clutching at his face. "What the fuck!"

"Keep your mouth shut." Birdman hissed. He was red with rage.

"Fuck you, ya cunt! I wasn't talkin' about the bushy haired squirrel-" Lazarus was cut off with another punch, this one aimed at his gut. Birdman was positively shaking with rage. He gave Lazarus a final cleave before stalking off. Harry raised an eyebrow, almost daring Lazarus to continue.

"I was talking 'bout that blond haired slag." Even though his face was puffy, Lazarus still managed a predatory grin.

Luna, who had come into hearing range, froze. Harry glanced around to make sure none of the teachers were observing. The split-second he turned, he caught Lazarus giving Luna the longest, most exaggerated wink he'd ever seen in his life. Luna had gone stark white. Hermione glanced between Lazarus, himself, and Luna; watching the interaction with wide eyes.

Harry lept into action. He pounced on the bigger boy, knocking him to the ground. Somehow, he had managed to snake his hands into the collar of the bigger boy. Lazarus was still grinning as Harry pounded his head into the tiled floor. Blood began to leak, and Harry was unsure if it belonged to him. He heard muffled voices, and shouting.

It took both of the Slytherin prefects to peel him off of the bigger boy. "Potter! I hate to have to do this, but ten points from Slytherin!" The male prefect screamed, his face turning a lovely violet. Both prefects turned to tend to the unconscious boy. Harry shrugged his way through the large crowd that had somehow gathered. He made his way out of the great hall and stalked his way outside. Harry sat down promptly on the steps leading into the castle, and placed his head in his hands.

Harry felt someone rubbing small circles on his back. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before looking at the perpetrator. It was Luna. Harry sighed. "Look, I'm sorry." his voice sounded so small.

"Don't be."

That was a surprise. It must have shown across his face as Luna elaborated. "Nobody has ever stood up for me before." Her tone was wistful.

"Well, they should of. You aren't an object. Lazarus shouldn't be talking about anyone like _that_," Harry seethed and looked back down. "Especially not you."

"Harry?"

Harry raised his head, only to have his lips captured with her own. It was quick; simple; but felt oh so nice. Luna pulled away, "Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9 W

AN: Hey guys. It's TSV again. Ravenous and I are both working on new chapters, so we'll see about getting them up soon. Enjoy this for now.

Chapter 9: Fawkes

Fawkes was a phoenix. He had all the powers: The disappearing, strength, the dying and reincarnating. He had decided that when he got a new master, after the old fart had died, he wanted to be called Kenny. He didn't know why, but he did. It felt... right.

But there was a very special thing about Fawkes. He had a lot of qualities, but his best was: He was a prank master. Peeves; the Weasley twins; the Mauraders, they all bowed down to him. They didn't know it, but they all did. He was the best.

That was what he had planned for today. He was going to pull off his cruelest prank yet. He had found his target earlier on; a large Scottish boy, with a strange habit of saying the word 'Cunt'. He had set it all up earlier. He had predicted the boy would want a shower after he left the hospital wing. He had obviosly angered someone, as his face looked like it had been smashed with a claw hammer.

Fawkes had been right. The boy headed down to the dungeons, and straight to the washroom. Fawkes cackled. This was going to be fun. He materialised into the room, and sat back to obsevrve his handiwork.

The boy ran the shower, stripped from his clothing, and shut the door. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe sleep away from them. Bad idea. Very bad idea. His eyes felt like they were on fire. He yelled, and ran into the shower. He opened his eyes, and let the water flood them. Fawkes grinned. Habenero sauce on door handles was incredibly fun. The boy sighed at the relief, and grabbed some shampoo. He poured a load of it over his head, failing to notice that it was neon pink in colour. Fawkes cackeld silently, that dye wouldn't come out for a month.

The boy exited the shower, and grabbed a toothbrush and some Colgate. Well, not really. The Colgate was halfway to the sea already. See, Fawkes had had some chilli sauce left over...

The boy brushed for around ten seconds. Suddenly he dropped the brush, screamed, and put his lips on the tap. Fortunately, Fawkes had connected the pipe to the schools waste storage. The shit flooded his mouth, and he ripped his mouth away. Smashing his froont teeth against the tap. The boy slipped backwards on the wet floor, and scrambled back toward the sink. He grabbed the mouthwash, and chugged it all down. He panted for a few minutes, and then froze. His face twisted, and he ran for the toilets. Fawkes howled with laughter. He loved laxatives.

Fawkes then smelled it. His one craze, his one guilty pleasure. The only thing he truly loved. Chocolate. He vanished, appearing in front of the door where the child was changing into her clothes. He crept forwards, and spied it. A large bar of Fruit and Nut chocolate. Cadbury. He nearly yipped in excitment. He grabbed it in his beak, and disappeared.

Hermione Granger turned round, and saw a small flash of fire. She looked down, and saw that her chocolate was gone. She smiled evilily. This had happened before. She was prepared. Hermione adored laxatives.


	10. Chapter 10 R

A/N: Hello! Ravenous here. I hope you enjoyed the lovely Fawkes chapter. Now onto some seriousness. Or somewhat seriousness. Either or. I hope you enjoy! Maybe drop a line or two.

Chapter 10: Conversations

Birdman was fuming. How dare Lazarus insinuate something so vile. He was just glad he had the opportunity to sock the little git a few times. Birdman could only thank whatever diety, be it Merlin himself, that it was not the night of a full moon.

While stalking up and down the corridor like some sort of caged animal, Birdman was struck with a sudden inspiration. Of course the inspiration was in the form of a stubbed toe, but nonetheless. The pain from his sore appendage brought about the clarity that had been lost when envisioning violent ends for Lazarus. Birdman was able to think back to the beginning of the conversation with Harry. His resolve was steeled, he was going to speak to the hat. Now.

Severus Snape was having a nice quite evening. Ever since he had looked into teh mind of one, Harry Potter, he had been staying clear of students in general. He had managed to replenish his ingredient stores, and had even managed to collect some flobberworm mucus. Everything was going quite well. Until, a large young man burst through his office door. Severus refused the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You're early. Your detention isn't until this evening."

"I'm not here for my detention," the boy scoffed.

"Then, what could you possibly need?"

"I want you to distract Albus Dumbledore."

"What! Why on earth would I distract headmaster Dumbledore for the likes of you? A snivelling student," Severus replied curtly. Inwardly he was surprised, but of course he couldn't let his students see that. Despite common misconception, Severus really did care for his students well being. He didn't flap around the corridors at night because he liked it, no matter how much Madame Hooch chided him for looking like a giant bat.

"This matter concerns Harry Potter"

"Harry Potter. Why am I not surprised? Our new celebrity."

"No sir, you don't understand. I need to ask the sorting hat a question."

Severus arched a greasy eyebrow. "Why should such an important relic waste it's time with a troublemaking first year."

"Look, sir. I need your help."

Severus blinked. Urging Birdman to continue. If he didn't start talking, Severus was willing to extend the boy's detention by a few weeks.

Birdman was visibly frustrated. "With all due respect. We both know something was up with Harry's sorting. He shouldn't have been in Slytherin. He had his heart set on Ravenclaw."

Severus' lips curled into an unpleasant sneer, "As true as that may be Mr. Pressley. Why should I have to distract the headmaster for your foolish inquiry "

Birdman sighed and began to fiddle with his glasses. "Sir. There is something about the headmaster. I have reasons to believe, he had his own plan for Harry." Birdman paused and looked straight into the Potions professor's eyes. "Please sir? I need your help."

Something seemed to click into place in Severus' mind. He was having such a nice evening! Harry Potter was indeed some sort of pawn in the Headmaster's plan. "I did need to speak to the headmaster concerning Mr. Potter. Be on your way Mr. Pressley. I have no time for your silly little scheme," Severus said with a subtle smile. "You're dismissed."

Birdman gave the Potions professor a grateful nod and exited his office very quickly.

Severus brought his wand up and cast a wordless patronus spell. The silver doe looked towards him expectantly. "Tell the headmaster: I wish to speak with him. It's in regards to the Potter boy. "

The silver doe blinked, as if in understanding, and galloped through the wall. Severus paced towards the large stone fireplace. Awaiting, Albus' speedy reply. Just as he predicted, the green floating head of the headmaster of Hogwarts appeared quite quickly. "Ah. Severus. What was it you wanted to speak to me about? Has young Harry been causing you any trouble?"

"Albus, I think you may want to come through. I have much to discuss, but I cannot leave my _vertisium brewing. "_

_ The elderly headmaster nodded, "Fair enough Severus. Make room."_

_ The glowing green embers of the fire gave birth to a green outline of a man. The man became more than a silhouette, and stepped out of the fire. He spoke in a gravelly voice, thick with age. "So, Severus. What did you wish to see me about?" _

_ Birdman snarled as he came to his third dead end. He needed to get to Dumbledore's office. He needed to speak to the hat. He needed to get to the bottom of this. As if responding to his pleas, a stairwell appeared. Birdman nodded in approval. As soon as he had stepped foot on the stairs, they began to move. Gripping onto the banister, Birdman closed his eyes and waited for the stairs to stop moving. The sound of gravel on gravel was not a very pleasant one, thankfully it quickly came to a hault. _

_ Shakily Birdman got off of the magical steps, and came face to face with a giant gargoyle. The gargoyle grinned. Once again the sound of stone scraping off of stone filled the air. A deep voice bounced of the walls, "Password?" _

_ Shit. Birdman never thought he would need a password. Think. Think. Think. Birdman thought back to on the train, he remembered Nuala and Hermione having a conversation. Something about Dumbledore. Aha! The old man had a fondness for sweets! His greatest achievement was to have his image on a chocolate frog card. Maybe that was the password. "Chocolate Frog?" _

_ The gargoyle's grin got wider. It jumped to the side revealing a large winding stairway. Birdman saluted the gargoyle, and sped up the stairs. _

_ Carefully, Birdman opened the headmaster's office and crept inside. He scanned the room quickly. His heart pumping with adrenaline. There! Sitting on top of a large gold cabinet, was the hat. It looked positively grimy on such an expensive looking piece. With a wave of his wand, Birdman brought the hat down from it's perch. The slit at the brim opened, "Ah! What do you want?" _

_ "I want to know why you put Harry Potter in Slytherin."_

_ The hat scoffed, well it scoffed as well as a hat can. "My dear boy. Is it not obvious? Harry Potter would do well in Slytherin. I stand by my sorting. No batty old wizard would ever interfere with my sorting of a child."_

_ Birdman pondered for a second. "I thought you took where we wanted to be placed into account. Harry wanted to be a Ravenclaw."_

_ The hat made a weird snorting sound. "My boy. Harry Potter may have wanted to be a Ravenclaw, but it definitely wasn't for the right reasons. He fit into Slytherin the best, all of that ambition. That power to prove. Just the sort of thing Salazar prided. The reason your young friend was denied into the house of Ravenclaw, was not simply because I refused to listen. Oh no! He wanted into Ravenclaw because of Miss Lovegood. I couldn't, in good conscience, let such a Slytherin into the house of Rowena. It would be a shame I would have to carry forever." _

_ Birdman nodded. He understood it now. It wasn't a ploy. Infact, the hat was just doing it's job. _

_ The hat coughed, "Now lad. You've got your information. Put me back on the shelf. Let an old hat rest." _

_ Birdman smiled, and levitated the hat back to its perch. He had gathered his information, now he had to move as quickly as possible out of Dumbledore's office. _


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ravenous here again. Don't be afraid to tell us what you think. Please enjoy :)

Chapter 11: The Gossip Chain

Hermione Granger beamed. The scene in front of her was far too adorable to interrupt. Harry and Luna were sitting on the outside steps of the castle. She had originally followed Luna to see what had happened with Harry. Now, however, she couldn't walk another step forward. Luna had done it! She had kissed Harry Potter. Hermione had only known the blond girl for a couple of days, but already she had grown to like her. Luna was a nice balance between her own sensitive nature. Finally, Hermione could not take any more of such a fluffy scene. She jumped on her first instinct. She needed to tell someone.

Hermione turned on her heel and raced back into the great hall. She had figured the best person to tell would be Nuala, as the Irish girl shared a dormitary with both Luna and herself. Unfortunately, the hall was huge and bustling with the aftermath of such a fight. Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys. There was no luck in trying to find Nuala in the hall, so Hermione decided to try the Library. As she turned around, she bumped right into someone's rather large chest. She quickly apologized, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Hullo Hermione. No harm done."

Hermione took a moment to take in the appearance of the figure. It was Dudley. An unholy grin broke out across her face, and Dudley took two steps back. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously with a meaty hand. "Um.. Hermione. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hermione's grin widened. "Oh, no reason," her voice dropped to a whisper. "Guess what I just saw."

Dudley looked confused. "Um.. ah... I don't know?"

Hermione's grin dropped. That was no fun. She expected him to at least guess. Her shoulders dropped and her face took on a look similar to pouting. Dudley quickly tried to fix his mistake. "Can you tell me? Please?"

Hermione sighed. She wasn't going to get anything better. Her voice dropped to the same conspirational whisper as before. "I just saw Luna kiss Harry."

Dudley stood gaping for a few seconds. Finally he was able to gasp out, "You're joking!"

Hermione looked smug, "Nope. I saw it all!"

A grin broke out across Dudley's face. "No way! Wait 'till everyone hears about this!"

Hermione matched his expression, "Come on then! No one's going to hear about if you stand around like a fish all day! We have a castle to tell!"

Dudley nodded numbly. "Of course."

"Well then, let's get to it!"

Albus Dumbledore was not in a good mood. His well orchestrated plan had just whimsically been flushed away. By a hat no less! It had been a rough week for Dumbledore. All his perfectly planned schemes were unravelled by a single thread. Albus sighed tiredly, "Well, Severus. What did you wish to see me about?"

The Potions professor looked unwaveringly into the headmaster's blue eyes. "I have concerns. Harry Potter is not the pompous celebrity I had thought him to be."

Dumbledore conjured himself up a large squishy armchair, and promptly sat down in the mass of pillows. "Yes. I think living with muggles has breed humility and humbleness into the lad."

Severus glanced down at the old man. "No headmaster, my concerns don't lie in his lack of ego. That boy has serious signs of malnutrition."

Albus looked pensive. "Severus, I highly doubt Harry was underfed. I, myself, made sure he was living in a safe and conductive environment."

The Potions professor cocked an eyebrow. "Did you now? Albus, I looked into the boy's memories. They were the farthest thing from a _safe_ environment."

"Now Severus, you know how boys are. It could be the result of an overactive imagination."

Severus Snape stared pointedly at the headmaster. Albus began to feel the beads of perspiration trail down his back. Of course he had known about the boy's environment. It was crucial to shaping Harry into a humble and dependant boy. He had needed Harry to feel isolated. Albus would then show the boy what love and affection felt like. Harry would take instantly to him and try to please him at all costs. Unfortunately that was not what happened. The amount of friends Harry had somehow managed to gather was not what Albus had in mind for the greater good. Things were not going to plan.

"Although, muggles can be quite cruel. It is possible I overlooked something."

"Overlooked? Albus, this was not merely something that can be overlooked. If we're not careful, Harry could end up like the Dark Lord."

Albus hid a smirk behind a tired expression. "Tom was an unfortunate event. We can not scan and devote extra time to every child who does not have an agreeable homelife."

Severus looked troubled. "As much as I hate to admit it, Harry Potter is not an everyday child."

Albus stood up and waved his wand. Immediately the chair vanished. "I know Severus, I know. Hogwarts has many students that pass through her doors. Now excuse me Severus, I have a school to attend to."

In a dramatic fashion, Albus walked over to the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green. He reappeared in his office and looked around. Something was amiss. Albus couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was wrong. Finally, after shaking off the excess soot from his pointy toed shoes, he realized the problem. "Where is Fawkes?"

Quirinus Quirrel was nervous. He was nervous all the time. However, he was increasingly nervous as he stared at scene between two of the first years. These were not everyday first years. No, this was Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. The Harry Potter. Quirrel could not control his shaking. For such a short boy, Harry has an impressive dark aura. Of course, not everyone could see this aura. Quirinus Quirrel had studied and loved the Dark Arts for many years now, he could sense an impressive aura from many miles away. What currently lay underneath his turban was proof of that. Powerful beings with powerful auras were not meant to be messed with.

Quirrel felt the aura of Harry Potter flare happily. That was it. Quirrel went shark white and turned to flee the scene. Unfortunately, fate did not like Quirrel too much. Quirrel turned so quickly that he stumbled into another first year, both of them tumbled to the ground.

"Och! Professor Quirrel?"

Quirrel was startled. He was staring into the face of Nuala Lynch. Quickly he got to his feet, stumbling ever so slightly. "M-m-m-miss Lynch!"

Nuala was unimpressed, "Aye?"

"I-I'm t-t-t-terribly s-sorry"

Before she could answer, Quirrel had taken off. His purple cloak tail trailing after him. Nuala just shook her head. What a weird professor.


	12. Chapter 12 W

Chapter 11: The Vampire Alliance

Harry awoke on the eve of his first lesson with Professor Snape, feeling the happiest he had in days. He was gradually accepting the fact that he was a Slytherin. He had friends in his house; Birdman for one, and a rather well-bred boy called Blaise Zabini. He had managed to show that bully, Lazarus, that he was not accepting anyone treating Luna like an animal.

Luna. Harry thought back to the kiss, and sighed. The feeling of euphoria was one he would probably never experience again. He had a strange feeling in his chest whenever he talked to her. Harry shook those thoughts from his head. He was eleven. Was it possible to be in love at such a young age?

Harry smiled. He would see her at breakfast, and once again in Charms. Luna seemed to have an affinity for the subject, as did Nuala and Hermione. Dudley had told Harry that it wasn't really his best subject; That spot was reserved for Potions.

Dudley was some sort of evil genius. He knew all the good combinations for the worst kind of Potions, and had somehow obtained a large Potions tome that looked close to a thousand pages long. He was halfway through, a massive achievement for someone who had only previously read "Spot Plays Nice". Professor Snape was extremely impressed with Dudley's performance. He gave all of his work a genuine nod of approval.

The tall ginger boy, however, seemed to have assumed that Potions was an evil subject; The fact that he had third degree burns inside his throat, caused him extreme pain whenever he chewed, spoke, or did anything to do with his mouth. Left Birdman smiling throughout potions.

Harry arrived in the Great Hall with ten minutes of breakfast to spare. He sat down, and piled his plate full of toast, eggs and bacon. He looked around. No Birdman. Harry then noticed an abnormally large human standing at the Ravenclaw table, and smiled. There was Birdman, talking to Hermione. He was happy. Everyone was. He turned...

...only to find the incredibly scary Blaise Zabini staring into his face. He jerked back, and smashed into the person behind him.

"Watch it, ya speccy cunt!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He looked behind himself, and snapped his head forward. He tried to conceal his laughter with a bite of his toast, but failed when Blaise said "Oh dear. You seem to be a little off colour. You're looking a bit pink."

Harry snorted, and the entire section of the table within earshot sniggered. Lazarus growled, and grabbed a slice of toast. He stalked out of the hall. He had done everything to rid himself of his new hairstyle. All his attempts failed. In the end, he had just decided to shave it all off. Unfortunately, the colour hadn't gone. Harry decided to tweak the twisted nerve a little more, just to remind him who was in charge.

He turned back to the matter at hand. He looked at Blaise, and narrowed his eyes. Blaise was giving him an incredibly scary grin. He was a little creeped out. He almost toppled out of his seat when he heard the words leave Blaise's mouth, a hushed little mutter, loud enough for Harry, and Harry alone to hear.

"I know what you are. You're a vampire."

Harry looked at him, shocked. How had he figured it out? Zabini smiled. He then proceeded to show Harry a half empty tube of blood. He looked at his pumpkin juice. Now red. He looked up in absolute horror. He then watched, mouth gaping, as Blaise downed the rest of the test tube. He licked his lips. That did look good...

Harry slowly reached for his pumpkin juice. He grabbed the cup, and chugged it all down. Harry knew now that Blaise had been spiking his drinks. He had always tasted something a little off, but just assumed that it was how it tasted, and nothing could be done. This, however, raised the incredibly worrying question; how long had he known?

Blaise may as well have read his mind. He gave him a look that said 'not now.' Harry mouthed the word "When?" Zabini handed him a napkin, and Harry looked for a secret code. He then felt a voice in his head.

"Don't be stupid, Harry. Right now. I know you have figured it out by now. Just think what you want to say, and I'll hear it."

"Are you a..." Harry thought.

" Really cool guy, yeah. I'm also a Vampire. And I want you to come with me."

Blaise stood, and Harry followed him out of the hall. Blaise walked towards the 3rd Floor, out of bounds to students. He stopped at the door, and tapped three times. The door opened, and they both walked in.

Harry looked at the scene before him. He saw another Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, a second year Gryffindor, and Birdman. He looked just as confused as Harry. Blaise spoke first.

"Excellent. Well, I think introductions are needed. This is Draco, This is Amelia Watson, and you know Raven. We all have something in common. We are, in essence, freaks. Harry and I are Vampires, Raven there is a werewolf, Draco is half Veela, and Amelia here is part Siren."

"Siren?" Harry said, looking at her curiously. He saw her face relax, and then she began singing.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It made him feel like butter, melting on the inside. He felt his inhibitions leave him, and felt like doing things he had never wanted to do before. The girl stopped singing, and Harry felt himself fall backwards. Birdman caught his arm, dragging him back to his feet.

Blaise continued. "She can make anybody do anything. The voice of an angel, but the spirit of a fucking sadist. Anyway, I've called you all here because I propose something. I think we should work together. We can achieve so much that way. I propose an alliance. We help each other during struggles, we support each other during hard times, all that jazz."

"I'm in." Draco said, staring at Birdman. He wanted him to be part of this. The group needed a bouncer. Fortunately, he had no quarrel, and spoke up, confirming his part in this.

"Yeah. Whatever." said Amelia, puffing red locks out of her face. She seemed to be the kind of person who would care less if you killed a child in front of her. She looked as if she had a temper.

They all looked at Harry. He glanced back, nervously catching their eyes. He looked at Birdman, who nodded, very slightly. He then looked at Blaise, and nodded. Blaise clapped his hands.

"Excellent. We need a name. Any suggestions?"

"The HARDB?" Amelia suggested.

"The Purebloods?" said Draco.

"What about the Vampire Alliance? There are two of them, that makes them more formidable. And, no one could figure it out." Said Birdman, and Blaise nodded.

"Very well Let this be the beginning of the Vampire Alliance!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Freakouts

Quirinus Quirrel paced in his office. His joint Defence class would begin shortly, and he was not ready to face them. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins were hard to impress. He, himself was a Ravenclaw back in the day. He just needed to be firm. Beads of perspiration trickled down his neck. Who was he kidding? Timid Quirrel be stern? That was a laughable proposition.

Quirrel sat down on his office chair, cradling his head in

Chapter 13: Freakouts

Quirinus Quirrel paced in his office. His joint Defence class would begin shortly, and he was not ready to face them. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins were hard to impress. He, himself was a Ravenclaw back in the day. He just needed to be firm. Beads of perspiration trickled down his neck. Who was he kidding? Timid Quirrel be stern? That was a laughable proposition.

Quirrel sat down on his office chair, cradling his head in his hands. The Slytherins this year would be the toughest. Apart from Harry Potter and his oppressive aura, there were a few others with auras just as suffocating. Quirrel shook his head, tears threatened to leek from his eyes. A snake like voice hissed through his mind, _"Stop your snivelling."_

Quirrel sat bolt upright, he knew he was in trouble now. "Yes, master."

"_This boy.. has power. A worthy foe!"_ The voice's chuckles echoed inside his head.

"B-b-but. The aura."

"_Shut up! Quit your grovelling,"_ The voice ordered sharply. The chackels returned in a mad fashion. Quirrel gulped and began to chew on his finger nail. "Sir?"

The voice relented, and gave the quivering man a simple, direct order. _"Keep an eye on the boy. Harry Potter was my downfall, but Harry Potter will also be my revival!" _

Luna Lovegood smiled. She was content. Here she was, walking to class with her friends. _Friends_. Just the word brought about a large grin. She was skipping happily toward the Defence classroom, keeping pace with her two friends. Nuala was currently telling them about her encounter with Professor Quirrel. "And then he just... ran off. I never knew Quirrel could run at all. I figured he was more of a fella who'd just play dead and hope for the trouble te pass."

Hermione snorted, "Really Nuala? A Professor would act with so much more dignity."

Luna's smile widened. "I thought it was a lovely story. I always found the Professor's turban to be quite stylish."

Nuala snorted, quite ungraciously. "Aye, fair enough love."

Luna's smile never left her face. She liked having friends. She was far less lonely and they were quite fun to be around. Like Harry Potter, he was a lovely boy. Luna's smile turned dreamy. Hermione giggled and shared a secret glance with Nuala. The taller girl, in turn, rolled her eyes and smirked.

The three of them finally arrived at their destination. The wooden door of the Defence classroom was shut tightly, and students were lined up outside. Hermione gasped in surprise, a large smile appearing on her face. "I didn't know this was a joint lesson!"

Both Luna and Nuala turned to see what the brunette was talking about. Luna almost squealed. Standing outside the door were students with green ties. Luna and Hermione turned to each other wearing matching smiles. However, both smiles dropped once they were hailed by a boisterous voice.

"Oy! Hello love."

All three girls turned to face the still pink haired Lazarus. Hermione sighed tiredly. "Oh. It's you."

Lazarus gave her a predatory grin. "Aw. Don't be sad love. There's plenty of me to go around."

Nuala arched an eyebrow. Was this guy serious? He only stood about an inch taller than herself, so she was able to look him dead in the eye. "Who the feck are you?"

Lazarus grinned. "Och. This is terrible. I can't believe this pretty bird didn't tell you who I am." He fixed Luna with a long and incredibly exaggerated wink.

Nuala blinked. Hermione sighed irritably, "Leave her alone!"

Lazarus ignored her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Luna, who was know using the two taller girls as a sort of shield. Nuala's eyes narrowed. Her hands were on her hips and she stared challenging at the boy.

A smooth voice interrupted, "Hey, Lazarus! Sod off!"

Lazarus wheeled around and came face to face with two intimidating boys. They outnumbered him, and Lazarus was not stupid enough to challenge them. He greeted them cooly before leaving, "Zabini. Malfoy."

Luna stiffened. Observing the pale haired boy with frightened eyes. The darker skinned boy gave the three a sharklike grin. "Hope the bastard wasn't bothering you too much."

Hermione gave them a large smile. "Thank you. He was being a real-"

"Ass?" Nuala volunteered

"I was going to say bully," she said indignantly. Nuala just shrugged.

Luna had begun to shiver. The silver haired boy had the same face as the man from her nightmares. He hurt her, he always hurt her. He was cruel, a sadist, a monster. Luna felt her heart-rate speed up.

The darker skinned boy chuckled. "I'm Blaise Zabini., and this ugly mug is Draco Malfoy"

"Oi!" Draco cried, raising an eyebrow.

Malfoy? That was it. Luna needed to get out of there. She needed to leave. She needed to be safe. Luna did the only thing her instincts would allow. She fled.

The four watched her go. Blaise frowned, "Was it something I said?"

Hermione looked torn, she wanted to chase after the blond, but she also didn't want to miss out on the lesson. Nuala chewed at her bottom lip. "I'll go after her. You take notes for us."

"It was nice to meet you!" Nuala called, taking off around the corner.

Blaise and Draco turned to Hermione. Both of them looking quite uncomfortable. Hermione sighed and asked, "Where are Harry and Birdman?"

Draco shrugged, "They're skipping."

Hermione looked appalled. "Skipping! This is a lesson! They can't, they could get expelled!" Hermione began to go into what Luna had playfully called her 'mother mode'

Draco put his hands up in a surrender fashion. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I think they said something about visiting a friend."

Hermione frowned. She was not letting them copy her homework.

The "friend" in question was the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. The boys had only met the gigantic man once, when they had been traveling to the castle from the train, and neither had actually spoken to him.

The boys had been at breakfast, chewing away and discussing their plans for the day, when Birdman's owl, a great black bird called Victorus, swooped down, dropped the letters, grabbed a sausage right off of Birdman's plate, and flew off. The whole thing was over in about two seconds. The boys had grabbed the letters, and had found identical letters in each.

"The Gamekeeper's Hut. Eleven. Don't be late."

They had looked around, noticing that Hagrid wasn't present at the Staff Table. The boys looked over to the Gryffindor Table, where Amelia was holding a note. She looked at them, and mouthed " What's this about?"

They had shrugged, and saw her roll her eyes. They looked at each other, and nodded. They were going to go.

That was why they found themselves walking with Amelia down to the Hut. They arrived at the door with a few minutes to spare. Birdman reached up, and knocked. They heard barking. They saw the door open a crack, and a gruff "Who is it?"

"It's Raven Pressley, Harry Potter, and Amelia Watson. We got your notes this morning?"

The door clicked shut, and they heard several heavy bolts being pulled open. The door opened.

They were beckoned in, and as soon as they stepped on to the threshold, they were accosted by one of the biggest dogs Harry had ever seen. There was saliva dripping from a large mouth, a small puddle around it's front paws.

The dog stood up on its legs, and gave Birdman the biggest, wettest lick imaginable. Harry and Amelia sniggered. That was funny.

Birdman glared at them. That wasn't funny. He hated dogs. They were smelly, messy, and expensive. He hated all of those, even though the last one was the only one he had no need to worry about, being pretty well off himself. He pushed the dog off of him, and dusted himself off.

Hagrid cleared his throat. They looked at the man, and he said something that shocked them.

"I know what ye' are. All o' ye. Werewolf, Vampire, Siren. I know 'bout Zabini and Malfoy too. I reckon I can help you."

They looked at him, stunned. How did he know? The Vampire Alliance was a secret. Had Draco or Blaise betrayed them?

"I want te' join."

They looked at him, dumbstruck. What the hell?

" I'm no' a human. I would think tha's pretty obvious."

They slowly shook their heads. They saw that now. He was almost nine feet tall, and he clearly weighed a lot more than four hundred pounds. The question was, how had he found out about the Alliance?

Amelia broke the silence. "How did you find out? About the group?"

Hagrid gave a laugh. " I was told. Ghosts can see a lot o' things, ye know. Not least when ye talk in the place where they all live."

"So what are you? I mean, are you a midget giant?"

Hagrid glared at him. His smile faded. No matter how fluffy Hagrid looked, he was still a big, big man. He cleared his throat.

"I'm an 'alf giant, actually. Me dad was a normal man, me mam... well, I never met 'er."

Harry shook his head, and asked the question he had been dreading the answer to; "Have you told anyone else about the group?

"No, I ain't. But I reckon you ain't got much choice in the matter. If you don't let me in, I could rat ye out to everyone."

Harry sighed. He contemplated just cancelling the group, giving up, but then Amelia stepped in.

"Fine. On one condition. You let us use the hut for meetings."

"Deal."

"Fantastic."

Luna gave into her instincts, she bolted around corner after corner. Shoving students out of her way as she ran. Luna didn't care. She needed to get away. Away from steel coloured eyes filled with glee. Away from the feeling of degradation, the feeling of absolute uselessness, the feeling of pain. Finally, Luna collapsed by the black lake. Her whole frame was shaking. Dry sobs racked through her body, and all Luna could do was let the panic wash away. Vivid memories and feelings assaulted her every sense. Luna had never felt so alone.

A small crunch of leaves alerted the blond to someone elses presence. Luna quickly tried to dry her eyes. The grass flattened out beside her and a familiar voice broke the silence. "Stop. It's okay to cry."

Luna looked up, her eyes met a set of soft grey eyes. Nothing like the cold metal of the monster. Nuala tilted her head, and Luna couldn't contain herself. She grabbed onto the taller girl and cried while Nuala rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Shh, It'll be all right."

Time seemed to speed by, and Luna's sobs had turned to small whimpers. Eventually, Luna released Nuala from her tight grasp. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't be daft. You've nothing to be sorry about."

Luna sniffed, "I got your shirt wet."

"Aye, you did. But a wet shirt will dry. It's nothing that can't be fixed," Nuala said looking over at the blond. "You know we're all worried about you."

Luna bit her lip. "Only because I made a scene."

"No. It's because we're your friends. We get worried when you cry."

"I never had friends before," Luna's voice was back to it's normal dreamy tone.

"We'll you have them now, and this friend is incredibly worried. So, do you want to tell me what's got you so riled up? Or do I have to question that blond kid?"

Luna frowned. She couldn't tell! They'd all hate her! They'd be disgusted. Nuala would never want to see her again. The pain would come back, and the monster will hurt her more than usual. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone!

"Well?"

"I-I can't"

"Right then," Nuala went to stand. "What was the name of the blond kid?"

Luna shot out her hand, "No!"

Nuala looked at her questioningly. If she didn't tell, Nuala was going to ask the monster's son. The monster would figure it out! Luna felt like crying again. "I'll tell. Just promise me you wont hate me!?"

Nuala frowned, "Of course!"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone! Not even Harry!"

Nuala's eyes widened. "Aye. I promise."

Luna took a deep breath to ready herself. "I'm a horrible person. You see, my Daddy runs a magazine. The Quibbler. It was the only source of free speech during the war. My Daddy has turned it into a magical creature journal, but he mostly keeps the same material from the war. He says it reminds people of the past, and the past must not be forgotten."

Nuala nodded in understanding.

"The Dark Lord had followers called Death Eaters. Some of them had escaped imprisonment," Luna paused. "They don't like what my Daddy writes. Sometimes they.. take me in order to teach Daddy a lesson. Daddy never learns."

Nuala was silent, "What?"

"They take me to their homes, and they wont leave me alone. It's my fault. I wish for it to stop, but the past must continue. I'm not strong enough. I fail Daddy."

"Luna. These people, do they do things to you?"

Luna could only nod. Nuala gasped, "That is completely outrageous! No!"

Luna cringed. She knew she shouldn't tell. Nuala was going to hate her.

Nuala looked over to the blond. "Luna, I don't know what they tell you. What these bastards did is not your fault. It is sick, it is wrong, and it definitely does not mean you're weak. You have nothing to be ashamed about!"

The waves of the lake lapped up against the bottoms of their shoes. Luna couldn't care less. She was just so happy! Nuala didn't hate her! The girl in question paused her ranting, her eyes were steely. "So, the blond kid. He also did this! That little ferret-faced mother-"

Luna looked panicked, "No, No! His father, Lucius, was the one who started it all though."

Nuala growled. "We're not letting them get away with this. Listen, Luna. I don't care if they're Death Greeter's-"

Luna cut in, "Eaters."

Nuala rolled her eyes, an unholy grin forming on her lips. "Not the point. Anyway, I don't care. They shouldn't be doing that to anyone. So we're going to be studying some very useful hexes. The bastards won't know what hit 'em."

Luna smiled and softly said, "Thank you."

Nuala snorted. "Don't thank me. I'd do the same for all my friends."

Friends. There was that word again. Luna couldn't help herself. She launched herself at Nuala and enveloped her into a tight hug. Nuala stiffened, and awkwardly patter her back. Luna smiled, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Ha. No bother. Now, let go of me. The water is starting to soak through my boots."

Meanwhile, Quirrel was ticking off names on his register.

"Nidos… Normdan… Potter…Pressley…Does anybody k-k-know where Mr P-P-Potter and M-M-Mr Pressley are?"

There were mutters of "No" and "Who's Mr P-P-Potter? But one boy stayed quiet, and one boy knew more than the rest of the class.

Andrew Marquez was not one for conflict. In fact, Andrew had wondered why he was placed into Slytherin. He was but a simple muggle born wizard. His parents had split when he was fairly young, and his mother had a part time job as a nurse in the local primary school. Andrew wasn't an imposing boy, standing only at a measly five foot three, nor was he particularly prideful, he liked to think not anyway. So it was quite the mystery when the hat had placed him into Slytherin. Although, Andrew did feel quite at home in the underwater common room. He quite liked the giant squid.

After the initial shock had worn off, Andrew had already given himself a small reputation. He was the guy you could count on. Plan on skipping Transfiguration? Andrew was the guy to take your notes. Want someone to look in on your Herbology project? Andrew would do it. He was nice and he was smart. He knew the best way to be accepted in this house, with his blood status, was to be as nice as humanly possible. So that was why when he was approached by Raven Pressley. He couldn't refuse. That was why the dark skinned boy was copying two sets of notes for DADA.

AN: Writer's block is, indeed, a bitch. Sorry for the wait, guys. Thaks to my co-writer, and everybody else. Just PM me if you want a character. Snape and Harry's first lesson is the entirety of the next chapter. Please review, people! Longest chapter for ages!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Lesson One

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Harry stood at the entrance to the potions classroom where his first lesson with Snape would commence in one minute and six seconds exactly. The Tempus charm had set a timer to remind him. Which was incredibly annoying, as he had been practicing the Sectumsempra spell, and had ripped apart the back of a Sixth-Year girls robes, unveiling her... Assets. The sixth year boys had whistled, cheered and patted him on the back. The girl had burst into tears. He had hastily left, but not before sending a heartfelt apology her way. Here he stood, remembering the moment, and failing to notice the timer running down to five... four... three... two... one... and...

The door flew open, and he was flung inside. He landed sprawled on the floor, and saw flat black shoes an inch from his face. He scrambled up, ad came face to face with a very mean looking Professor. He sneered, and looked Harry in the eye. He looked around, and when he saw that the door was shut and they were alone, his expression softened. He looked at the boy, who seemed tiny in his bulky robes.

"Hello, Harry. Would you like a seat, a drink?"

Harry nodded dumbly. He sat stiffly in the warm armchair near the fire. He sat on the edge, but even then his feet hardly grazed the stone floor. He looked around, and noted the large glass cabinet marked 'DEADLY: KEEP OUT!'

He was jolted back to reality by a small nudge on his shoulder. Professor Snape had returned, carrying two bottles. Harry looked at them, and saw a golden substance inside. He looked questioningly at the Potions Master.

"It's an energy drink. We are going to be moving a lot, so it is important to keep energised. This is the most powerful drink on the planet, It will keep you awake at least for five hours."

Harry nodded, not taking in a single word of it. He took a sip of his, and looked at the bottle. It had a old, peeling label, with the words Extremely High Levels of Caffeine: Dangerous!

Harry noticed that the other bottle was empty, and that Severus had drawn his wand. He conjured a sandbag, which Harry knew very well. He had been Vernon's sandbag before. He watched as the Professor summoned three more, and spoke again.

"Now, Harry, I would like to see the magic you can currently produce. Please, show me your greatest spells."

Harry drew his wand, and stepped forward nervously. He thought fast, and cast his first spell.

"Arventa!"

The sandbag careened backwards, smashing into the bricks behind it.

"That was impressive. Again."

Harry cast the spell again, and again. It felt like the fiftieth time before Severus asked him to move on. He stepped to the next bag.

"Vildiera!"

The bag burst into blue flame. The flames faded, showing a frozen pile of sand. The bag had frozen and shattered.

"Move on, Harry."

Severus was impressed, and he was eager to see the final two spells. The previous were second and third year level respectively, and he wondered how Harry would top them.

"Dreadlast!"

This was directed at Severus, who threw a shield up. The spell evaporated, and Severus gulped. That was dark magic. The spell would cause a nightmare like illusion to appear around the victim, and could drive you to insanity. He hadn't learned that spell until sixth year.

"Good, Harry. Last one."

Harry focused on the final sandbag. He imagined the fists of Vernon, the boots of Mr Dursley raining down on him. He mustered all the hate, all the rage, and all his fight into himself.

"Sectumsempra." He whispered, zooming in on the exact place where Vernon's fat neck would begin. The word was barely audible. None the less, Severus had turned even paler than usual. The bag exploded, sand pouring down upon the cold stone floor. The question was, how had he discovered it?

"Where did you find that spell, Harry?

"It was written on a bit of paper, it kinda fell out of someones pocket. Is it bad?"

He almost sighed. His book was safe. At least, for now.

"Harry. What I am going to ask you is very important. How many books have you taken from the Restricted Section?"

"None, Professor. Professor Quirrel left them on my desk, for some reason. I just flipped through and copied them."

The Potions master narrowed his eyes. But why... why would Quirrel leave dark magic books around his classroom? He would investigate this. Very swiftly.

"Harry, Sit down on the floor and cross your legs. We are going to find your Inner animal. This will help you discover your core, the place you shall always be calm, somewhere to think. It will also preset you your Animagus form."

Harry lowered himself to the floor, crossed his legs and straightened up. He followed the Professor's soothing words. He closed his eyes. He took deep breaths. He felt himself slipping away...

And then he awoke. However, he knew instantly that he had found his Inner Place. Two things stood out in that prospect. One, He was in a dark cave of... water, he hoped, the wall green with the reflection. And, Two, he didn't usually float.

He wandered around. Every... yard that he took, he felt a short, sharp tug at his navel. He reached what he assumed was the centre of his dream world, signified by the island in the water, only around twenty feet across, and he touched down. His left foot hit the ground first, and he touched the rough ground with his hand, feeling the slimy liquid that he thought was water flow over his hand, wincing when it stung the small cut on the palm of his hand.

He looked into the murky water. (He had decided it was definitely water, and that was that!) He saw dark shapes floating, and he didn't think that they were fish.

"sh-sh-sh..."

Harry spun around. He listened, begging for the sound to have been a figment of his imagination.

"Sh-Sh-Sh..."

There it was again. He listened carefully, attempting to locate the direction that the noise was coming from.

"SH-SH-SH!"

He turned, slowly. What he saw was more terrifying than anything that had ever been seen by anyone, ever in the history of anything, anywhere. Scarier than Bustin Jeiber. Scarier than a sober Scotsman. Scarier than the idea that The Only Way is Essex generates most of Britain's grooming sales. It... Was...

AN- It was an incredibly subpar chapter, that's what it was! I'm sorry at how literally shit this is, guys, I've had a lot of shit going on lately. I'm starting a lemon series soon, and I'm thinking of something new, which is a series of popular fictional characters and what their suicide notes may look like. Apologies to you all, especially Ravenous Oranges, my partner in crime. I'm afraid that I committed written murder in this. I'm sorry that I gave you, the readers and even myself such a huge wait, such a huge build up, and dropped this on you all. Thank you for following the story, and thanks for your reviews. Remember, they are all read, answered and most definitely appreciated. I promise, on my word as an author, as someone who loves doing this all, that I will never, NEVER, write a bigger piece of garbage again. May whatever kind of gigantic monkey-fish frog that exists up there strike me down otherwise.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Aw, Fawk.

Fawkes felt funny. Not in a good way. Not in a "Oh, that's hysterical!" way. In a... strange way. He was feeling a little... disoriented around the females in the castle. Every time he tried to avoid them, some stupid kid had to get a letter from their stupid family, and one of them would swoop in, dropping their burden, not even so much as ruffling their feathers to him, and fly away. Well, he he had decided, No more! He was going to hover right up to that Owlery, go straight up to the first owl he saw, and get himself some lovin'.

He arrived at the bottom of the stairs, having to float above the door to avoid a blonde girl and her black haired boyfriend rushing downstairs, and an irate Filch giving chase only a few seconds after. He rolled his eyes. Lovebirds. He'd prank Filch for them later. As a present. He cackled to himself. Looking upstairs, in case any other 'surprises' decided to appear, he slowly made his way up, a wide grin stretching across his face. He ran into some trouble. A small ache in his head, growing, throbbing. He ignored it, but cried out when he got to the owlery doors. He sighed. Damn women must have put up an anti-male ward. No problem. He flew back downstairs.

He warped outside, wincing. Hopefully no-one had heard the loud 'Crack!' as he had left the castle. He set his sights on his target, however. The Owlery. He hovered up, edging his way around the sides. He spotted a small hole around the left side, only big enough for an eye. He looked through, his mouth dry.

"Holy sweet lemon dropping mother of god!"

He almost had to clamp his mouth shut with a wing. The Owlery was full today, full of girls, full of warm blooded females who were going about their business. He spied a group talking, a group eating, some of them even making out with their boyfriends. He moaned inside his head. He felt his wing travel down. He looked around again. Swallowing, he put his eye back up to the peep hole.

To come face to face with a very angry snowy owl.

"Eep." was the only thing he had time to say. He tried to escape, but the owl crushed his wing in her claws. If he warped now, he'd lose it. he sighed. This was probably going to hurt... a lot.

He was found several hours later, by Dumbledore, lying in the hospital wing. He had dragged himself up to the room, jumped up onto a bed, and swallowed a shit ton of Skele-Grow. He really hoped that that stuff regrew spines.

"So. You just couldn't resist the owls, could you? Well, it looks like you got what you needed."

"I'm going to kill you one day, Dumbledore."

"I beg your pardon, Fawkes?

" I said ' I'm gonna spill your earl gray, Dumbledore."

"Oh. Leave my tea ALONE!"

"Are you legally required to inform people of the mental handicap?"

"Only in Dundee. And everyone there is retarded, so It makes no difference."

"I hate you."

"I don't care."

Dumbledore left after that, and Fawkes decided that his organs were in place, and left to go about his business. He decided that he was going to get Dumbledore. He was gonna get him good.

He slept on his perch for a while. When he woke, and Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, he got to work

Dumbledore sat at his desk, tired after a long day of trying to teach the kids to show some respect to the teachers. Four detentions, he had had to hand out today! It was sickening. He sighed, reaching into his desk drawer to retrieve an ornate tub with swirls. The tub was filled with his favourite sweet, Sherbet Lemons. That would relieve the pressure, and ebb the headache that was threatening to knock him out.

"Mmmm... thshhh sho goos... wyt... wht dhe hll?"

Fawkes, who was sitting in his perch, smiled. Superglue. Easily treatable. If you could say the magic words.

Dumbledore sighed. He wondered who could have done this, who could have had the nerve, the audacity, to prank him. The Weasley twins? A first year in way over their head?... Charizard? He was stumped. Then he noticed. The cup of tea he kept on his desk was perched on the edge, teetering. As it fell in slow-motion, he realised. He turned, and screamed.

"Fmmycks!"

AN: There you go guys. Hope you enjoyed that. Paladin Kris, message me on here or Xbox. You've won yourself a character. Anyone else, two more characters to be won, next two people to comment win. Oh, and thanks for your review, HARRYXGINNY4EVA, it was gripping. I thought it was Klingon, but then I realised you must just be from Dundee. Fuck Dundee! (I don't like Dundee very much)


End file.
